winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 311
A Trap for Fairies (Facing the Enemy in the Nickelodeon dub) is the eleventh episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis For the Winx to find out what happened to Faragonda, they need to go to Gloomy Wood Forest. All the clues then lead them to Cloud Tower. While the Winx travel to Cloud Tower, the Pixies stay behind looking for some clues. The Trix and Valtor spot them in Cloud Tower, and they come up with a plan to trick the fairies. At Cloud Tower, the Winx run into Mirta, who wishes to know what happened to Lucy and the other witches. With no answers, the Winx leave. The Winx then stumble upon the witches, where they are suspended in animation to recharge their energy so they can fight again. Mirta then spots Lucy, but it was actually a trap. Valtor then comes to battle the fairies, and negates their convergence. The fairies later realize that it wasn't their convergence which was blocked, only their ability to touch one another. So, they instead use convergence without touching each other and then defeat the witches. Mirta then leads the Winx to Professor Griffin, who tells them they need to seek out Cloud Tower's Guardians, for they hear and see everything that happens within the castle walls. The Winx find them, but they are under Valtor's control. Aisha then uses her fairy dust to set them free. Grateful, the Guardians tell the Winx what happened to Miss Faragonda. Meanwhile, the Pixies were attacked by lion creatures, but, thanks to Amore, all they had in their hearts was love. Also, because of the decrease in negative energy, Lockette was able to track down Faragonda. When the Winx returned to the Pixies, they found Faragonda trapped in an old oak tree. The Winx then promise Faragonda that they will save her. Major Events *The Winx come to Cloud Tower to find out what happened to Miss Faragonda. *Mirta returns to Cloud Tower alone at first to find out what happened to Lucy *The Winx find out that Miss Faragonda has been bonded with a knotted oak tree. Debuts *Vault Monsters *Nabu Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Faragonda *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Griselda *Mirta *Lucy Trivia *Despite her ability to transform at Winx level, Mirta doesn't transform in this episode for unknown reasons. *When the Winx are fighting inside Cloud Tower, you can see Flora's Enchantix, but she doesn't earn it until the next episode. *Nabu makes his first appearance in this episode, but has no speaking role until the next episode. *This episode marks the debut of Aisha's Fairy Dust. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Wayne Grayson as Vault Monster Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy Quotes "Get back! Sound Wave!" - Musa Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon